Creature from the Happy Tree Lagoon
Creature from the Happy Tree Lagoon 'is an episode featured in Specy Spooktacular. In this episode, Crazy & Shelly go out for a late night swim only to find a monsterous fish creature stalking them. Roles Starring *Crazy *Shelly *Gill-Monster Featuring *Josh *Petunia *Lumpy Appearances *Nutty *Lammy *Buck and Chuck *Jack *Sneaky *Sea-Monkeys Plot At a Halloween party at a beach house, Crazy and Shelly are seen talking with Josh, Petunia, and Jack while Lumpy, Lammy, Buck, Chuck, Sneaky and Nutty dance to the halloween music. As Crazy drinks some punch, Shelly whispers something to him causing him to spit out his punch all over Lumpy making his mummy costume fall apart. Lumpy then tries to fight Crazy but Nutty and Jack hold him back. Lumpy then leaves the house and goes to a costume shop across the way. Crazy and Shelly then leave the house from the back onto the beach. Crazy and Shelly then take off their costumes and Shelly takes off her shell as they head into the ocean. As Crazy and Shelly swim, a gill-monster sees Shelly and starts to fall in love with her. As the couple swim, Shelly feels a hand grab her butt. Thinking Crazy did it, she slaps him in the face. Below the couple, the gill-monster still in love with Shelly surfaces right up to her and takes her below. After seeing what has happened, Crazy dives into the water. The gill-monster and Shelly arrive at his home where she screams for help but, he ends up gagging her with seaweed. Frantically searching for Shelly, Crazy finds a bunch of sea-monkeys and asks him where the monster's home is. After that, the sea-monkeys lead him to the monster's home where he finds Shelly tied up. He then saves her only to find the gill-monster in a rage. Crazy and Shelly then swim back to the beach, put their clothes back on and run back into the beach house. After finding out where they are, the gill-monster bursts into the house where he finds Shelly and Crazy. Charging at them, Josh and Petunia try to protect them but are then thrown against a wall. Jack is then shown pouring punch from the punch bowl into a funnel with Nutty chugging it as Buck, Chuck, Lammy, and Sneaky chant "chug". The monster then comes to them and scares them off except for Nutty who he immediately kills by pouring lots of punch into the funnel as Nutty swells up and finally explodes. As the monster's rage continues, Lumpy comes back to the party now in a gill-monster costume. Everyone stares at Lumpy, the monster falls in love with him. Lumpy then backs away slowly and runs towards the beach as the monster chases him back into the ocean. The iris then closes in the shape of a heart. As the credits roll, Lumpy is still being chased by the monster until he eventually drowns. Deaths *Josh and Petunia are thrown against a wall and may have later died from their injuries, considering how strong the monster is ('debatable) *Nutty swells up and explodes after chugging a lot of punch. *Lumpy drowns in the ocean while being chased by the monster Trivia *The following costumes are seen *Crazy & Shelly are dressed as Frankenstein and the Bride of Frankenstein *Josh is dressed as Count Dracula *Petunia is dressed as a vampiress *Nutty is dressed as Quasimodo or Igor *Lumpy is dressed as a mummy and later, a gill-monster *Lammy is dressed as Bo Peep *Buck and Chuck are dressed as Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum *Jack is dressed as The Pumpkin King from The Nightmare Before Christmas *Sneaky is dressed as The Chameleon from T.U.F.F. Puppy *Lumpy's gill-monster costume is similar to the Creature from the Black Lagoon's original design as a sleek, feminene eel-like creature which is why the gill-monster thought Lumpy was a female gill-monster *The title is written of the sand of the beach and washed away by the tide *A few lines were spoken in clear English (Lumpy: "Hey!" and "Hey everybody, like my new costume?", Shelly: " *whispered* Wanna go skinny dipping?", "Pig" and "Help Me!", Crazy: "OK", "I'll save you Shelly!", and "Swim faster babes!", and Jack, Buck, Chuck, Sneaky, and Lammy: "Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug!") Category:Fan Episodes Category:Specy Spooktacular